Curse of the Ruby dragon
by Razor 0603
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! READ AUTHORS NOTE FOR ALL DETAILS
1. Beginnings

**A/N#1:: Hello earthlings I come on peace and... Oh screw it. I'm Razor0603 and I'm a newbie writer on here so please go easy on me as you read this. Um, that's all for now so enjoy :)**

**A/N#2:: Hi there! I'm the co-author (xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox here on ffnet) working with my good friend Razor 0603 on this fic. I'm so happy to have Minato and Kushina in it :'D**

DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, form, or fashion, own Naruto or any characters from the anime or manga. If I did sasuke wouldn't have left the leaf and team 7 wouldn't be so flippin' dysfunctional.

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"**

_'Thoughts'_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

'ROAR'

A roar loud enough to shake the earth was heard outside the walls of the village of Konoahagarue no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. This was the roar if the Nine-Tailed Demon fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the lord of all bijuu.

"We must hold the line until the Yondaime gets here" One ninja yelled to the others around him. This particular ninja had gravity defying gray hair and a scar running above and below his right eye. In said eye was a red pupil with three black tome, spinning wildly with his heightened emotions as he grit his teeth and struggled to hold his ground. His knees were trembling.

The Kyuubi pounded the ground with each of it's tails, enough force to level the surrounding forest for miles. The mighty Bijuu swiped it's paw across a line of attack leaf nin, killing almost half of the force. None of the attacks seemed to be working on the beast. The young gray haired ninja gestured frantically to his team mates and yelled at them not to lose their nerve.

"Don't back down! Hold your position!" The scar at his eye ached distractingly as he took in the black sky and destruction. Kyuubi roared, the sound tearing through the air and echoing deep inside the shinobi's chest.

"D-don't back down!" He ordered even as the others called his name, demanding they retreat.

"Kakashi! We can't stop this thing!" The younger ninja growled under his breath.

"Just a bit more! The Yondaime will be here soon!"

_'Hurry Minato-sensei…'_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

A few miles away, in a delivery room, a young man with piercing cerulean eyes and shocking yellow hair and a woman with blood red hair and green eyes looked at their new born son. The baby in the woman's arms, tiny and pink, squirmed for a moment and the new parents laughed softly as his features pulled together in a frown and then evened out. The little boy opened his eyes revealing familiar cerulean orbs. Both adults breathed in loudly.

"Look Minato-koi, he has your eyes" the woman breathed, tightening her cradling arms around the child.

The newly identified Minato looked at his wife and smiled, touching her cheek, sweaty and pale from the birth.

"That he does my sweet angel, that he does."

Minato sighed at the thought of what he was going to have to do to save the village he swore to protect as it's leader.

Kushina looked at Minato and noticed the look of pain and self-loathing he had.

Minato-koi, what's wrong honey?" Kushina asked her husband. He looked at her and said on a low voice filled with sadness and many other emotions.

"I know of only one way to stop this fox, and you not going to like it..."

Kushina looked at his in confusion before realization set in.

"No... Not that, please tell me you aren't going to..."

Minato nodded in confirmation and defeat. "I'm going to have to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, the Shiki Fūin."

Kushina nodded, crying silently. A few moments passes as the three were silent, enjoying the last moments they had together as a family.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

A giant toad, almost as big as the hokage tower, appeared out of a giant plum of smoke. He was in a red Gi with a large kodiachi sheathed around his middle.

"Holy- What the devil is going on here?"

"Sorry Gambunta, I need your help" Minato said to the giant toad.

Gambunta looked around and saw the fox.

"You want me to fight the kyuubi? Have you lost your mind?" The toad shouted.

"Not fight, just keep him busy so I can use the only jutsu that can stop him," Minato explained, "Please Bunta"

"Fine, I'll do what I can" The toad said. He began to move around the fox, occasionally firing balls of water at it and changing direction.

"Hurry up gaki, I'm running out of chakra"

Minato finished the last seal and looked up.

"Thank you Bunta," He paused to look at his son as he finished the last seal, "Naruto, I hope you find it in yourself to forgive me, I couldn't ask a parent to do what I'm to afraid of doing myself. My son, I will always love you and your mother and will watch over you both. Grow up strong and protect this village and become the greatest shinobi the world has ever seen."

The small babe just looked at his father and cooed, not understanding anything that was happening. Minato looked at the fox and built up his chakra, every last bit he could pull from his body. With tears in his eyes he intoned the jutsu that would end his life and seal away the foxes, at least the yin portion, he was taking the yang with him.

"**Shiki Fúin**"

With those words a calm quiet fell over the battle field and a ethereal light appeared behind Minato. He was dressed in a black kimono with rips in it, had pale skin and even paler hair and carried a knife in his mouth. This was the Shiningami, the death god.

He grinned evilly as he looked down upon the demon fox. He reached his had through minatos stomach and started to pull the foxes soul out. The fox tries to fight back but it was no use. In a few short seconds the fox was sealed away, the yin portion inside young Naruto, the yang in the death god.

With his last breath, Minato looked at his son.

"Make me proud."

And with those words his world faded to black.

**Ending A/N**

**And that's a wrap... Tell me what you think, reviews are appreciated, criticism is accepted, flames will be used to start a bond fire for me and friends.**

***Gai and Lee enter from different sides if the room***

**GAI-SENSEI!**

**LEE!**

**GAI-SENSEI!**

**LEE!**

***They rush at each other and activate the creepy sunset genjutsu***

**And to roast that scary as hell genjutsu... *looks back* For the love all that is holy, make it stop!**

***author passes out, foaming at the mouth***

**Minato: Hey razor, naruto was just born and I wanted to know if you wanted to be his... *sees author passed out* Nevermind, I'll go ask Jiraiya-sensei**


	2. Council Meeting

**Beginning A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of Curse of the Ruby Dragon, hope you weren't too bored with the first chapter, I got a review saying that particular seen has been overdone….. Anyway, now you get to see kushina's reaction to everything that has happened so far, and there is some council-bashing, but that's cause I really don't like them. **

"Talking"

"thoughts"

**Without further delay, enjoy your reading **

****/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****

'_How dare they, even think about having a council meeting without me there, not only am I Minato's wife and therefore the Namikaze clan head, but this meeting is about my son_'

Kushina was very angry. She had awoke after being sedated to sleep a while after Naruto was born, to learn that the sealing had been a success, Minato had died, and they- the council were having a meeting on what to do with her son. She stormed down the hallway, only to be stopped by two nurses.

"Kushina-sama, please, let us get you a wheel chair then we will take you to the council chamber" One nurse tried to reason with her, but to no avail.

"Like hell I will, I'm going to go give those old bags of bones a piece of my mind, and then some" Kushina snarled, pushing past the nurses. She could hear the second nurse calling security, and two burly male nurses stood in her way.

"Move" The word was laced with anger, and nearly caused one of the guards to back down, but they exchanged glances and stood their ground.

"Kushina-sama, please, wait for someone to bring you a wheel chair, if you don't comply, we are going to have to make you," one guard said, hoping she would listen, "You are still weak from labor, you're not strong enough to stop us."

Kushina lowered her chin, glaring up from under deep set, angry brows. "Yeah, but…." Her guards watched her, starting to sweat under the killing intent she was leaking "Are you one tenth as _pissed_ off as I am?" The two nurses barely had time to react before she dropped them both with an swift strike to the gut.

She stormed out of the hospital toward the Hokage tower.

**/\/\/\/At Council Chambers\/\/\/\**

"We have to lock him up; he is a danger to our children"

"No, doing so would only turn him against us, and in turn his mother, or did you forget who she is?"

"We should kill him, he is nothing more than the demon inside him, he is the reason out beloved Yondaime is dead."

Comments like those and many, many more where being shouted around in the council chamber, causing the newly re-instated Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, to rub his temples in an attempt to ward off the oncoming headache.

'_Now I understand why Tsunade took up drinking; to numb the pain of this damn migraine_'

He might have made it out of their without his headache getting much worse, had two things not happened, Danzo opening his mouth, and one very pissed off kunoichi hearing him.

"He is nothing but a weapon," Danzo began, "The only thing his should be used for is to defend Konoha, otherwise he would be kept under lock and key."

No sooner had the words left his mouth; the whole chamber was filled with killing intent, emanating from the doorway where a lone woman stood. Many of the civilian council felt certain they were going to die; one even had a heart attack. The shinobi fared slightly better, they still felt certain someone was going to die, but nobody passed out. Even Danzo was afraid of the red-headed woman walking toward her seat, still leaking murderous aura. He coughed quietly and the woman's sharp eyes snapped to him.

"One more word from you, you worthless war hawk, and I'll cut off your other arm" Kushina stated, her voice dripping with venom. Everybody, Sarutobi included, gulped at the threat.

"Kushina, please calm down, we don't need all of the civilian council to have heart attacks, It would cause an increase in paperwork for out dear Hokage." Hiashi Hyuuga said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kushina locked eyes with the Hyuuga for a long moment and then slowly, painstakingly so, stopped projecting KI, and settled in her chair, looking slightly drained. She slipped her shoes from her aching feet and slid a hand to her still sore stomach, mentally preparing herself for the meeting when a civilian stood and gave his two cents on her arrival.

"Hokage-sama, I demand you remove her, this is a private meeting, and she has taking the seat of one of our greatest leaders, Yondiame hokage-sama, she has no right…" The man trailed off as Sarutobi leveled a glare at him.

"Honorable council, let me introduce you to _Namikaze-_ Uzumaki Kushina, Minato's wife." He said, gesturing toward the sitting kunoichi. The man paled when he realized he just insulted his late leader's wife.

"Namikaze-sama, I apologize, I did not realize…" He began, only to receive a glare colder than the arctic tundra in return. He quickly returned to his seat and tried to look small.

Deciding to break the tense atmosphere Kushina's entrance caused, Hiruzen spoke to her.

"Kushina, it is good to see you up and moving, how do you feel?"

Kushina gave me a 'how do you think look' and said, "I would feel a lot better if I had known there was going to be a meeting about MY son."

"We thought it best you rest after you had your son, we didn't want to put any more strain on your body" Koharu Utatane, one of Konoha council and former teammate of the the third Hokage, said.

"That's bullshit, you just wanted me out of the way so I wouldn't have any say over what happens to my son," Kushina said angrily, "Well news flash, not only can you not have a meeting with out ALL clan heads here, and last time I checked, I am now the clan head of the Namikaze, but secondly, this is my son, and I'll be damned if I let some old bag of bones and a war hawk manipulate this council into making my son a weapon."

To say the elders where shocked would be an understatement. Kushina had not only told them off, but told them they had no say in what happened to her child, which containted the most powerful of the bijuu and could be konoha's greatest weapon.

"That's all fine and dandy, but you are out of line here, Namikaze-san, you don't have the athourity to order the council or us elders around—" Danzo started, before being cut off by Sarutobi.

"But I do, Danzo, and as of now, anything Kushina says pertaining to her son in this meeting is to be followed, no questions asked," The aged Hokage stated, earning him just as many faces of contempt and rage as it did gratitude and approval.

The civilian council and elders saw they no longer had the upper hand of this meeting, and decided to keep their opinions to themselves.

The meeting proceeded fast, after the Hokage made his declaration, and he was about to adjourn until Kushina stood up to speak.

"Hokage-sama, if I may, I would like to address the _honorable_ civilian council and elders," Kushina stated, and getting a nod from Sarutobi, she took a breath and began to speak.

"I know that Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero for holding the Kyuubi and for his status as its container to be made known to the village," Kushina paused for a moment, looking everyone in the eye before continuing, "But I don't want that information to get out." Once again, the council members and elders where thrown for a loop, she just said she wants to go against the Yondiame, her husband's, own will.

"What has caused this, Namikaze-san," Hiashi asked, being a longtime friend of Minato and Kushina, he was curious as to her reasoning.

"I know how Jinchūriki are treated if their status is revealed, my ancestor, Mito Uzumaki, was one, I was one at one point, and now my son is one, and I will be damned if I see him treated like others like him." Kushina finished with such determination and fire in her eyes, not one person was willing to go against her, though the news that she was a Jinchūriki shocked more than a few.

Sarutobi sighed and knew that somehow this was going to come and bite them in the ass one day, but it was worth it if it meant he wasn't getting in the way of a determined mother, one that was a powerful kunoichi at that. Kushina truly was a fearsome woman. The Hokage respected that.

"Very well Kushina," Sarutobi said before addressing the council, "Naruto's status as the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi **DOES NOT** leave this chamber, this is a SS-Class secret. Should the information be leaked to the public and I found out who leaked it, I will turn that person over to Kushina and let her dish out your punishment." There was a collective and simultaneous nod from everyone in the chamber. " Now, what of the status of his father Kushina? Are you going to announce that to the public?"

Kushina nodded, "Yes, I will tell them myself if I have to, they should at least know that much."

Sarutobi nodded and stood, "Very well, in three days' time I will make an address to the public and you can announce it then." Kushina nodded and sat back down, "Seeing as that is all, this meeting is adjourned."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Ending A/N: Blah, that took WAY longer than I had thought, writers block is a pain in the butt. Hope you enjoy, reviews make me write faster, criticism is accepted, flames will be used to burn Orochimaru's body to a crisp.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Curse of the Ruby Dragon! Don't got much to say this time round, so let's just skip ahead to the review replies :)**

**Volos & JoKeR808: Thank you both for pointing out that typo :) I shall change it ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: Unless I get a letter from a lawyer saying I need a disclaimer in ever chapter, the disclaimer is on chapter one**

**And now, on to the chapter**

**/\/\/\/\/**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed for what felt like the millionth time today.

'_I'm getting to old for this_'

He had just got out of a council meeting. The reason for said council meeting was the blond haired child currently being held by his mother, who was seated on the couch in his office. He could still feel the tension between his shoulders but overall it had gone better than expected. Kushina had kept her assaults on the council members verbal; for that he was thankful.

"Thank you, for everything you did to help Hokage-sama" Kushina said without looking up from her son. The man took a moment to take in her change in mood. From her standing, furious and stubborn in the council room, to this; this mother before him. Her eyes all tender and cheeks flushed softly with affection. The baby boy was sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the fear his mother had struck in the hearts of all those who had been present in the meeting, just for him.

"You're welcome Kushina-chan, and I told you, you don't have to call me Hokage-sama when we are alone, you're Minato's wife so that doesn't apply to you," Sarutobi said, smiling as the woman lifted her eyes to him and bowed her head slightly.

"Alright... Sarutobi-san," Kushina said, smiling lightly. She then looked down at Naruto, already getting used to the six lines, three on each side, of her son's face, almost like whiskers. When she had first picked him up she noticed two things, one was the seal on his stomach, keeping the fox sealed inside her son, and the other was what appeared to be another seal on the left side of his chest.

"Sarutobi-san, is this another seal on Naruto?" Kushina asked, drawing the attention of Hiruzen who came over to look at Naruto.

The mark itself was a circle, with light colored line criss-crossing in a way that looked like the inside of a dream catcher, and in a dark black color, there was a shape, but what was most shocking was this shape was in the form of a dragon.

"It seems to be, but i will have Jiraiya look at it when he gets back, I sent a messenger to get him after I was sure the sealing was a success," Hiruzen said, frowning and wondering what this was.

'_Minato, what else did you place on this boy's shoulders?_'

****/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****

In a remote part of Hi no Kuni, a man sat outside of a bath house, using a telescope to peek inside the women's side with a small trail of blood dripping from his nose and his seemingly omni-present notepad. Said man was dressed in a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a large scroll on his back. Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin, one of the Densetsu no Sanin, also a self-proclaimed "Super Pervert".

While Jiraiya was sitting in his tree, under his patented Transparent Escape Jutsu, gathering his "research", one of his sensei's messenger apes poofed in and elbowed him in the ribs, dispelling his jutsu and effectively scaring away all the women with multiple shouts of "Pervert" and "When I find him, I'm gonna kill him". Jiraiya pouted, paled slightly at the threats and then looked to his sensei's summon.

"You got fourty-five seconds to explain before I leave you here," Jiraiya said, already getting to his feet; fear of the wrath of a horde of angry women settling heavily across his shoulders and making his ready-to-run feet tingle at the toes.

"Yondiame Hokage-sama has, as you know, sealed the Kyuubi inside a young boy, but Sarutobi-sama and Kushina-san found what appears to be a second seal and need you look at it for adverse side-effects, or if it's a seal at all," The summon replied politely.

Jiraiya nodded, digesting what the ape was saying. When the thunderous sound of angry, slender footfalls where heard closing in fast, the sannin made a snap decision.

"Ok, can you take me to them?" He recieved a nod in reply. "Good, now get us the hell outta here".

The ape smirked before poofing them both to Konoha.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

A puff of smoke alerted the two shinobi in the office that Jiraiya had arrived.

"Hello sensei, Kushina-chan," Jiraiya said as the smoke cleared.

"Hey ero-sennin"

"Hello Jiraiya," Sarutobi said to his student, "Thank you Mono, you may leave." He waved a hand at the messenger.

The ape summon smirked at Kushina's comment then nodded his head and left in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya was staning in the middle of the room with his head down and a small raincloud abover his head.

'_I get no respect... I'm a Sannin for cryin' out loud_'

"Kushina-chan, are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Are you ever going to stop peeking?" She recieved no answer. "Then no."

Hiruzen chuckled at the banter between his student and his successor's wife.

For a moment it was quiet, then...

"What's this your summon said about a second seal," Jiraiya asked.

Kushina got to her feet and walked across the room, baby Naruto cradled in her arms. With gentle fingers she lifted away his tiny shirt and revealed the two seals. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he inspected the markings and characters on the infant's skin. He hummed thoughtfully and then channeled chakra into his hands, lifting them to Naruto's stomach, but as soon as his chakra covered hands touched the seal, two things happened. One, the seal blasted Jiraiya away with the force of one of Tsunade's "love taps" and two, the seal glowed a blue color. But what caused Kushina to gasp was that it was the color of Minato and her son's eyes.

"Jiraiya, what happened, why did it knock you back and why is it glowing the same color as my son's eyes," Kushina asked, worried something might be wrong. Jiraiya, picking himself up and flexing his limbs carefully, waved a hand distractedly to calm her down.

"Nothing is wrong, but that is definitely a seal, and a damn good one. It seems to protect its wearer from foreign chakra, so it looks like Naruto is safe from genjutsu."

Kushina nodded, but began thinking, "Sarutobi-san, is Tsunade still in the village."

"I believe so, yes," Sarutobi replied. Kushina nodded before asking another favor.

"Can you have her brought here, I have a theory I want to test."

Hiruzen nodded before making a hand gesture that had an ANBU appearing in the office, kneeling before the Hokage.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I want you to find Tsunade and bring her here, please."

The ANBU nodded before vanishing in a shushin. Hiruzen and Jiraiya looked to Kushina.

"Care to explain your theory Kushina," Jiraiya asked, coming forward.

"You said the second seal protected the wearer from external chakra sources," She got a nod from Jiraiya then continued, "Well, i want to see if it stops all external sources or just ones it might view as malicious, so I'm going to have Tsunade give him a medical scan."

"An interesting theory Kushina, if you are right then Tsunade should be able to give him a scan without ending up like Jiraiya did," Hiruzen said. Kushina just nodded.

A few minutes later, Tsunade walked in. She is a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with light brown eyes and straight blonde waist-length hair tied into two loose ponytails with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She also had a violet rhombus on her forehead.

Noticing Jiraiya was now here, and she turned to her sensei.

"When did the perv get here," Tsunade asked, causing Kushina to giggle and Jiraiya to sweat drop.

"Nice to see you too, Hime," Jiraiya said. Tsuande smiled and gave him a hug.

Kushina decided to get straight to the point, "Tsunade, can you give naruto a scan please, i want to make sure he's ok from the sealing."

Tsunade turned and nodded at Kushina, her hands immediately beginning to glow a light green color. She ran her hands over Naruto's body, looking at him for any physical changes as well, missing the thoughtful look on Jiraiya and Hiruzen's face and a look of surprise on Kushina's.

"From what I can tell, he's perfectly healthy baby boy and..." She trailed off noticing everyone looking at her with mixed emotions from shock to thoughtfulness, "What, do I have something on my face?"

Jiraiya spoke before either Hiruzen or Kushina could, "No, but Naruto has a second seal on him, and it knocked me back when i tried to examine it, we theorized it was because it saw me as an enemy, so we called you down to see what would happen if you used your healing chakra to scan his body."

Tsunade just gave everyone a blank stare an asked, "So, I could've got blown out the door?"

Everyone gave a collective nod.

"And when did you plan on telling me that could happen?"

Everyone looked at her, not having thought of what would happen if the seal rejected her chakra.

Tsuande looked at everyone and sighed. "That would've been nice to know BEFORE HAND!"

Everybody recoiled from her shout, Kushina "eeping" and jumping back, ending up sitting on the couch again.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, i didn't think my theory through completley," Kushina said, rubbing the back of her head in embarressment.

Tsuande smiled at her psuedo-apprentice*. "It's ok Kushina-chan, I know by know how you think sometimes, especially when something you care for might be in trouble."

Kushina smiled at her sensei, and then looked back at Naruto and smiling. Nobody said a word to disrupt the mother-son moment.

**That's a wrap for this chapter. **

*** I say psuedo-apprentice cause in this fic, kushina is gonna have some medic-nin training, but not enough for her to be considered a medic.**

**Ok, so important note for everyone to be aware of, I am both A) currently in the process of find a job (this poor boy needs some money) and B) I start college at the end of the month, so between whatever job i get and college, I'm gonna be slow getting out chapters in the coming months, BUT, i WILL get them to you, come hell or high water. That a promise.**

**Now, i have two questions i want you, the reader, to answer. First off, i was thinking about naruto having a harem(ya know, cause of the CRA) but i don't know if i want that any more, so you give me your opinon in a review, just yes or no, and if yes, who do you think should be in it? **

**And second, I like to name my chapters to they aren't just chapter 1, chapter 2, chapter 3, ect. (I'm OCD like that) so i need help naming this one, any and all suggestions are appriciated. The person who title i pick will get the next chapter dedicated to them, a sneak peek of the next chapter, and a virtual cake.**

**Anyway, R&R (read and review, not the other kind) And remember kids, Good reviews are welcome, criticism is accepted, flames will be used to torch the people who piss me off :)**

**Oh, and just FYI, next chapter is gonna have time skips from age 4 to 8.**


	4. Catching Cherry blossoms

**Chapter 4**

**A/N#1:Razor 0603: Chapter 4 of Curse of the Ruby Dragon... Have to be honest, didn't think would make it this far, I figured nobody would like it and I would end up taking it down of putting it up for someone else to write... Anyway, I would like to thank those few who have taken the time to read AND review, and those who have added this story to their favorites and story alert list, it makes me really happy that so many people enjoy it, and i will have a list of names ready for next chapter.**

**A/N#2:xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox: I'd also like to thank readers and reviewers and favourites, you're all kinds of awesome :) *bows* **

_Three days after Council Meeting_

Hiruzen looked down at the villagers, all squashed together before the Hokage tower to hear an important announcement. Some of the rumors floated up to Hiruzen, and had this been any other day he might have laughed.

"Maybe he's retiring, Kami knows he deserves it"

"Maybe he's decided to marry off Asuma, I would love to for him to pick me"

"Maybe he's announcing a law that makes it illegal for girl to hit perverts" This individual ended up in the hospital with three fractured ribs and a broken collarbone. (Three guess who it was.)

Hiruzen stepped up to the edge of the balcony he was standing on, cleared his throat, effectively silencing the villagers and began to speak.

"Citizens of Konoha, I have a few things to say today, if you would please listen and hold all questions until the end, I will try to make this brief." Here he paused, saying a quick prayer that this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass and continued. "In spite of what happened three days ago, losing our Yondaime, we must honor his sacrifice to the village, and in doing so I am going to reveal something I had not originally planned on doing."

At these words, all the murmuring that had built amongst the crowd stopped, the collective tension from the people gathered below was almost palpable.

"What i am sharing was a SS-class secret, and I would like for this not to be talked about outside this village, atleast not until the child this secret pertains to is old enough to defend himself." At this the murmuring started up again, wondering who the child the Hokage mentioned was. "To further explain this, I am letting the Yondiame's _wife-"_ A gasp from the spectators. "- Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, explain."

As Kushina stepped up to the rail, everybody down below was deathly quiet, you could've heard a pin drop. Everybody was surprised to hear that their Fourth Hokage had married and nobody had heard about it. Those that did know about Minato and Kushina's wedding where wondering what was going on.

Kushina looked at the gathers of people below before speaking.

"To answer the question most of you are probably thinking, yes I am Minato's wife. And the night of the Kyuubi attack out son was born." Here she lifted Naruto up so everybody could see him. " I want to make this clear. Just because Naruto was born on the night of Kyuubi's attack, I will _not _tolerate _anybody, _be they ninja or civilian, saying that because Naruto was born, that Minato wasn't able to concentrate properly and that he is the reason Minato lost his life, because if i hear anyone say he is, I will deal with them personally."

The people who where already thinking this cringed at her threat, bringing shoulders to ears in fear. The only thing worse than facing an enraged kunoichi was facing a enraged kunoichi who was also a mother.

Kushina looked out at the crowd one more time before stepping down and walking back to where she was before. Sarutobi rose to address the crowd once more.

"If _anyone _causes any harm, physical or otherwise, to Naruto, they will taken into ANBU custody and I will let Kushina serve punishment as she sees fit," Sarutobi said, and mentally smirked as he saw the look of utter fear on the faces of some of the crowd. His threat held a little more weight as the fact Kushina was a well known ninja, and scary-good with a katana. There was a reason she was called "The Red Death of Konoha".

\/\/\/ Four years later\/\/\/

"Wets go Kaa-san, I wanna go to the park," a now four year old Naruto burbled excitedly. The blond child was bouncing up and down in the hallway in front of the door, waiting on his mother to finish packing the picnic she had planned for her and her son.

Kushina stuck her head around the kitchen doorway and giggled at her son's antics; impatient stamping of tiny feet and frustrated pulls at the front of his orange t shirt.

"Give me just one more second Naruto, i have to go grab a blanket for us to sit on and then we will be ready to go."

Kushina walked to the hall closet, grabbed a light blanket, and tucked it into the picnic basket then walked to the front door.

"Are you ready to go Naruto," she asked when she was standing next to her blonde bundle of energy. He nodded his head excitedly in confirmation. He grabbed his mothers hand and eagerly lead her out the door and down the street. he wanted to go play on the swings. He loved swinging, it gave him the feeling he was flying. They arrived at the park, and after setting their basket down not far from them, Kushina began to push Naruto on the swings.

"Higher Kaa-san! HIGHER!"

Kushina and Naruto where both laughing, Kushina at how her son was acting, Naruto because he was having fun, feeling like a bird in the sky. Not many poeple knew this, but one of his dreams was to find a way to fly like the birds do.

Some time later, Kushina called Naruto over to eat lunch, she pulled out a bowl of Naruto's favorite ramen, miso with pork, a bowl of sliced apples and a small bowl of curry for herself. Naruto came running over and descended upon the poor food like a wild animal, devouring the bowl of ramen in ten seconds flat, causing his mother to gawk at him owlishly before falling into hysterics.

After the two finished eating, Naruto went off to play, walking just inside the edge of the tree line around the park, he head a muffled sound. He followed the sound, coming across three boys, all looking just a few years older than him, and a teenage boy with red hair all gathered around a girl with pink hair and jade green eyes.

'_She's beautiful... like an angel'_ Naruto thought, then noticed the boys and the teen where beating the little girl. A fury he had never known before rose in him, and he dashed in to the clearing, yelling at the top of his lungs and plowed into the teensback, causing him to tumble into the boys next to him.

"And just what the hell-," The boy started, then noticed who itwas that ran into him, "Well well, if it isn't the reason out beloved Yondiame is dead."

Naruto stood in front of the girl, who was curled on her side crying, and looked at the boy defiance shining in his eyes. "You won't touch her anymore. You can't smack pretty girls. You'll get in big trouble."

The boy laughed and pulled a knife from his belt, when Naruto just noticed he had. "I'm going to enjoy getting even with you. If you hadn't been born, the Yondiame would've been able to focus on fighting the fox and would still be alive, now I'm going to get revenge for him and this village, then I will be held as a saint in this village."

Then boy slowly stalked toward the children, a mad glint in his eye. The other kids that where with him didn't know whether to run or help the younger kids; frozen in their tracks.

When the teen was within arms length of the Naruto and the girl, an unholy amount of killing intent drowned the area, so strong it started to make the branches move and the leaves on the ground to blow away. Naruto had felt this plenty of times before, not on this level but he still knew who it was and looked the man in the face finding it full of fear, shock and dread. Naruto laughed and gave him a foxy grin.

"Hehe, your in twuble now. I told you you can't smack pretty girls."

A shadow loomed.

"Just what do you think you're doing pointing a weapon at _my _little boy...?" Kushina's voice was a deathly low growl. The offending teenager slowly turned to find the outraged mother standing over him, cracking her knuckles and expression the picture of rage.

"I-I-I-I-" He couldn't speak under the weight of her menacing aura. A loud crack from her knuckles made a impatient question in the air.

"I-I-I-!"

"You?" Kushina prompted.

"I WASN'T DOIN' NOTHIN', I SWEAR!" In a scramble of muddled footing and tears the teen upped and fled the scene in terror leaving Naruto, the girl and a slowly coming back to her senses, Kushina together in the clearing.

\/\/\/Kushina's POV\/\/\/

Kushina was livid, how **_dare_** someone think about attacking her child. She turned to her son and was about to ask if he was ok, but noticed he was busy comforting the young girl. She rounded on the younger boys left behind.

"Now boys," She began, in a sickly sweet voice that promise pain if they refused to cooperate. "Would you care to tell me why you were helping beat up this poor girl?"

The boys glanced nervously at each other, shaking at the knees and looking like they were about to do something embarrassing. One of them mumbled something that Kushina didn't quite catch.

"What was that, you're going to have to speak louder, Honey."

The boy gulped and spoke again, "Because she has a huge forehead."

If the situation had been different somehow, Kushina would've face faulted, but she didn't. Instead, she took a deep breath. Naruto noticed this, and suggested the girl cover her ears, and he did the same.

'YOU WHERE PICKING ON HER, **_JUST _**BECAUSE SHE HAS A LARGE FOREHEAD,' Kushina shrieked, using the big demon head jutsu Naurto would become accustom too in a few short years.

The boys just dumbly nodded, and Inner-Naruto snickered at the look on their faces. You never wanted his kaa-san to yell at you face to face, he'd learned that the hard way.

Naruto tuned his mother out as he checked on the girl next to him.

\/\/\/Sakura's POV\/\/\/

'_Who are these people? Why are they helping me, are they just going to pick on my later when no one is around?_'

The girl was brought out of her musing when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, a knee jerk reaction now days, and instantly felt panic constrict her windpipe. When she spoke it was quiet like a whisper.

"I- I'm sowwy, i didn't mean to..." She started then stopped when the boy smiled at her.

"'Sokay. _You _didn't do nufin' wong."

"Anything," corrected the woman who stood two steps behind the boy, looking down on her. The child was sure she was eyeing her forehead. The panic in her throat gave way to a gentle giggle and she smiled in spite of herself; the boy was a really nice person, and the lady behind him was really nice too.

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto whats your name," The blonde, Naruto, asked.

"Ha- Haruno Sakura," Came the hesitant reply.

Naruto smiled and helped her up, grabbing her hand and pulling her over toward the woman that was on the other side of the clearing.

"KAA-SAN! Look, I made a new friend and..." He trailed off and looked her in the eyes, "You do wanna be friends, right?"

She nodded her head and his face split into a huge grin.

The lady on the other side of the clearing giggled, bring the kids attention back to her.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mom, but you can call me Kushina-san," She said to Sakura.

" Hajimemashite, Kushina-san."

Kushina smiled sweetly at Sakura, "Your Hikari-chan's daughter, aren't you?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai, that my kaa-san, do you know her?"  
>Kushina smiled and laughed, "Oh, me and your mom go way back, we where on the same team for a time. One day when your older, I'll share some stories with you."<p>

Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement. She was startled when Naruto let out a shout and was suprised to see they where back at the park.

Naruto stopped by the swings and back to her.

"SAKURA-CHAN, COME PLAY WITH ME."

Sakura ran to the swings and hopped in one, smileing and laughing as Naruto pushed her.

\/\/\/Kushina POV\/\/\/

Kushina watched as her son and her best friend's daughter played on the swings.

"Kushina-chan!"

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her name called. She turned to see who the new comers where.

"Hikari-chan, Hikaru-kun, how are you?"

Hikari hugged Kushina tightly, it had been a while since they had seen each other. Kushina also gave Hikaru a hug.

"We are doing good, just came to get Sakura," She looked out and saw her playing with Naruto and smiled, "It looks like she met your son."

Kushina laughed, "Yes she did, and it looked like we aren't going to get them to leave any time soon. "

The parents sat down and caught up while their children played. None of them could have guessed how much of an impact this would have in the future.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Ending A/N: Holy freaking crap... I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THIS IS TOOK SO LONG! Life just got hectic with college, job hunting, and helping my brother get back into the "school routine" as we call it. **

**Anyway, next chapter will have multi-time skips, and the introduction of Sasuke :D I'm actually looking forward to how that turns out :D**

**Remember, review lead to (hopefully) faster writing. Criticism is accepted and appreciated Flames will bottled and used to fuel my homemade flame thrower :D**


	5. Time After Time

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Here we go... Chapter 5 :) This is gonna have time skips from age 5 thru his first year in the academy.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and favorited the story, i had a list but that i wrote up in class but i can't find the spiral it's in... but you all know who you are :)**

**And a special thinks to my co-author and imouto, xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xo, one of her stories gave inspiration for the six year old scene**

\/\/\/_One year Later Five years old_\/\/\/

Naruto was walking through Konoha, having nothing to do since his mom was with Ojii-san in his office, something about getting him signed up for school or something. He was too busy focusing on his ramen to pay attention to what they were saying.

"Maa, I wonder how long Kaa-san is gonna be with Ojii-san," A now five year old naruto said. Not much had changed in a year, except he was a few inches taller than and more hyper, if that was possible, and spoke as well as most seven or eight year olds.

He soon grew tired of walking around town and headed out into the forest surrounding the village, and came to his favorite thinking place. It was a small dock next to the river, every now and then there would be someone sitting there trying to catch some fish, but most of the time it was empty. As Naruto drew closer, he noticed that this wasn't one of those times.

He stopped a few feet shy of the dock, looking at the child sitting on the edge of the dock, not much older than he was if their size was any indication. He noticed a design on the back of the kid's shirt, a red and white fan, but couldn't place what clan it was from. He decided to make himself known.

"Hey there, I'm Naruto," He said, taking a step onto the dock. The kid twisted around and looked at him. He had black eyes and raven colored hair, and was very pale. He "hn-ed" and turned back around.

Naruto's eye twitched but he refrained from doing anything to hurt the kid. He sat down next to him, and was on the receiving end of a look of pure shock and puzzlement. Naruto let this go on for a few moments, then turned to look at the person sitting next to him.

"You got a staring problem?"

The child's cheeks darkened, then he spoke to Naruto.

"Do you know who I am?"

Naruto blinked in surprise before shouting, "Well by Kami, the emo can speak!"

Now it was the emo's turn to eye twitch. He took a calming breath before speaking again.

"I'm _Uchiha_ Sasuke," he said, like his name meant something. To most people, it probably did, to Naruto... Not so much.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto, like i said before."

The emo, now known to be Sasuke, looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"This is my dock, so leave," Sasuke said with a tone of arrogance.

Naruto snorted, "I don't see your name on it, besides, I've been coming here for almost a year now."

Sasuke was shocked at this. For the first time, he had met somebody who didn't care what his name was, and didn't leave when he told him too. Needless to say, he was at a loss of what to do.

The boys sat in silence for a few minutes before Naruto spoke.

"You know, if you didn't act so uptight and lost the whole "I'm better than you because of my last name" thing you might make more friends."

"Oh yeah, like who?"

"Me, for one, I'd like to be your friend is you stopped acting like a jerk."

"Hmm, well maybe I'll be your friend if you'll stop acting like a brat," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto made a good impression of a fish before smiling, "I'm not a brat, you jerk."

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Too"

"Not"

The two continued like this for a few minutes, both happy they had made a new friend.

\/\/\/\_One Year Later, Age Six_\/\/\/\

"SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME"

A now six year old Naruto yelled as he saw his friends waiting for him and his mother at the town square. Both lifted their heads at the same time and smiled at him, their mothers behind them laughing quietly at the blonds exuberance, Naruto's own mother frowning slightly at his vulgar language. Naruto had introduced Sasuke and Sakura a few months ago, and ever since they three had been inseparable.

"Hello Naruto-Kun"

"Baka," Sasuke greeted curtly.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before going on about how much fun they were going to have today. They had all begged and begged their mothers to let them all go to the lake and far much debated and talking it over, they all agreed.

"Are you guy ready to go the lake," Kushina asked when Naruto and herself where within easy talking range. The two other kids rapidly nodded their heads in affirmation, their mothers chuckling at them. Kushina smiled at them while suppressing a giggle herself.

"Then let's go."

With those few words, all the kids took off in the direction of the gate and their ultimate destination.

A few minutes passed, and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke where all outside the gate racing each other to the water's edge, their mothers a few feet behind them. As the drew near the water, Naruto and Sasuke took off their shirts and threw them somewhere behind them, while Sakura slipped out of the sun dress she had on over her bathing suit and all three cannon-balled into the water. All three came up laughing and splashing each other as hard as they could.

Kushina, Mikoto and Hikari laid down a blanket for everyone to sit on and talked amongst themselves. After about thirty minutes, the kids came and stretched out on the grass by their mothers, laying in the sun and enjoying its warmth. Not long after they had lunch and the kids where off again, exploring the forest. This lasted about ten minutes before they got bored and decided to sit under a tree while they thought of something else to do. But alas, some higher power had something else in mind for the three young children.

They heard a branch snap to their left, and all three jumped up out of instinct, Naruto and Sasuke in front, Sakura behind them. Out of the woods came an animal not normally seen in Fire Country, a bear. It was easily seven foot tall, dark brown with streaks of a lighter brown and coal black eyes. Upon seeing the children, it froze, but quickly rose on its hind legs seeing the slightly aggressive stance the two boys where in.

"Sakura" Naruto called to her, but got no response.

"Sakura" Again, no response

"Sakura, answer me" Once again, there was no indication she heard him.

Sakura made no attempt to move. Her fear froze her in place, her natural instincts telling her to be still and not provoke it. She could hear one of boys in front of her calling her name but she couldn't find her voice to respond.

Sasuke sighed and glanced over his shoulder.

"Sakura," He said, his voice full of authority, it did the trick and her eyes snapped to him, "Listen to Naruto, now isn't the time to freeze up on us."

She nodded and shifted her gaze to Naruto, now bouncing on her toes, her fight-or-flight response finally kicking in.

"Sakura, when me and Sasuke go to distract it, I need to you run and get our mothers, we are going to need their help"

She nodded and shifted her stance so she was facing the way they came in while keeping her eyes on the bear in front of them.

"Sasuke, when I say, we need to rush it and give Sakura time to get out of here," He glanced at the other boy out of the corner of his eye and saw him node.

"Everybody ready… GO!"

Everybody acted at once, Sakura shot off toward the lake where their mothers where and the boys shot forward to attack the bear, all three hoping the others would be ok.

\/\/\/With Naruto and Sasuke\/\/\/\

The boys charged forward, Naruto picking up two sturdy looking sticks and Sasuke scooping up a handful of rocks. The bear couldn't decide on who to focus on first, but decided to go for the one charging it first.

"HEY, FUZZBALL!" Naruto shouted at it, drawing it's attention and swiping at it with the sticks in his hand and connecting with its shoulder. This only served to annoy it and it tried to take a swipe at said boy but was stopped when it got hit in the snout by a rock. This gave Naruto enough time to get out of range and he shot Sasuke a thankful grin. Sasuke only nodded in response.

"Hey, Smokey, over here" Sasuke called, flicking another rock at the bear, hitting it in the side of the head and getting another ready to throw. This game of cat and mouse continued for a few minutes before karma decided to be a pain. At the worst possible time, Naruto's foot caught on a root sticking out of the ground and fell forward, right under the bear. The bear took this advantage and lunged at the downed boy.

Sasuke saw his friend fall and shot off to intercept the bear, but knew he wouldn't make it. He was praying to Kami the entire time he was running.

'_Please let me make it, please let me save Naruto, I don't want to lose one of my only friends, PLEASE LET ME MAKE IT!_'

Unknowingly, he broke the barrier that kept him from accessing his chakra tapped in to it, pushing it into his legs, giving him one last push and got in between Naruto and the bear. The bear sunk its teeth into Sasuke's shoulder, picked him up and flung him across the clearing and into a tree, effectively knocking him out. It then turned back to Naruto.

Naruto, seeing this, was in shock. His friend had taken the attack meant for him, and had gotten hurt. Naruto's vision was tinted red and glared at the bear, pushing past the same barrier Sasuke had and tapping into his own chakra store. With a yell it exploded from him with enough force to be felt miles outside of Konoha, even being felt at the Ninja Guardian Temple.

\/\/\With Sakura, a few minutes before\/\/\/

Sakura had been running for at least five minutes, non-stop trying to get to the lake side and get their mothers to help her friends. She had a very bad feeling and was praying to whatever god would listen that her friends would be ok.

'_Kami-sama, or whoever is listening, please give me the strength to get there and watch over Naruto and Sasuke please, I don't know what I would do if one of them got hurt_'

It was about this time she felt a burst of energy that caused her stumble, but she quickly started running and picked up the pace.

She was now running, faster than she had before, having actually felt when the barrier that separated her from using her chakra give way when she started running again, filling her with renewed power and vigor.

She flew into out of the woods and covered the distance between her and the three ladies in a matter of seconds, stopping to take a breath before explaining what was going on. But before she could, a second, stronger burst of energy filled the air, knocking over her and all three of the mothers and causing any and all lose debris to go flying. Kushina and Mikoto looked at each other before Kushina started barking orders.

"Mikoto, get back to village and get a squad of ninja here now, Hikari, look over Sakura and make sure she's ok, I'm going to see what happened," And with that she was off.

\/\/\/Inside Konoha's walls\/\/\/

After the multiple burst of chakra were felt, ninja from all over the village were scrambling to defense positions, they would be damned if they got caught flat-footed so soon after the Kyuubi attack. The civilians and children were being ushered to the bunkers and the Hokage was donning his armor and headed to the war room to get reports from his ninja.

"Hokage-sama" One ninja said, landing beside his leader and quickly matching pace with him.

"Report"

"Sir, according to the gate guards, Jōnins Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Chūnin Hikari Haruno and their children went outside the village for a picnic and haven't returned yet, Sir…. They could be in danger," The Chūnin said, flinching when the aged Kage rounded on him faster than what should be possible.

"NANI?" He shouted, causing everybody to stop what they were doing and look at him, "GET ME HATAKE KAKASHI'S ANBU SQUAD AND TWO JŌNIN SQUADS HERE NOW."

The Cūnin nodded his head rapidly and disappeared in shunshin, the Hokage turned to see everybody still looking at him.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING THERE? GET A MOVE ON!" He shouted, the "Shinobi no Kami" making his presence known.

Everybody immediately set to work, nobody wanted to piss him off in this state.

As Hiruzen walked to the war room, his mind was on the missing women and children.

'_Please let them be ok_'

\/\/\/With Kushina/\/\/

Kushina arrived where she felt the chakra pulse come from and saw a bear with a clearly broken left forepaw and her son standing in a defensive position in front of Sasuke. He was glaring at the bear with an almost feral look, so she approached him slowly so as not to upset and cause him to attack her. She took slow, careful steps until she was within easy leaping distance if she needed to knock him out.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's gaze snapped to his mom, and one he realized who it was, he relaxed and let himself fall on his butt. He looked exhausted.

Kushina walked forward and started a medical diagnostic jutsu on Sasuke and her son. She let out a sigh of relief when she found out they were going to be ok.

About that time, Mikoto, two Jōnin squads and a squad of ANBU all appeared in the clearing, followed closely by Hikari and Sakura. The medics from the ANBU and one of Jōnin went to run a full scan on the boys. After they were deemed ok with no serious injuries, Kushina and Mikoto rushed to hug their respective sons while the ANBU took care of the bear.

After much fussing and grumbling from both the parents and children, they all set off to the village, the ANBU being the ones to stay behind and guard the group.

Sakura looked between Naruto and Sasuke, her two closest friends, and was a mush of mixed emotions, Anger at both of them for being reckless like they were, relief for them making it out fine, and a numerous other emotions.

In the end, she just smiled cause they had all made it out ok, and took one hand of both boys in hers and walked down the path to the village, all three with a smile on their face.

\/\/\/_Age Seven_\/\/\/

Naruto was walking home from the training feild after a light spar, as his mother put it. Light meaning he was running for his life most of the time. He was walking by a local dango shop when his stomach growled and, thinking he probably wouldn't make home, decided to stop and get something to eat.

Walking in Naruto's nose was assaulted with the smells and aromas of the diffrent kinds of dango. Following his nose, he came to to table full of dango, with one skinny teen girl, a few years older than himself a would guess, was wolfing it down like there was no tomorrow.

He stood there, looking on in shock, until he got hit in the head sith a used dango stick.

"You got a staring problem blondie?" The teen asked, taking a break from eating to look at him.

Naruto shook his head to get his mind working again.

"No ma'am, just never seen anyone eat like that except me when i have my ramen"

The girl gained an amused look on her face.

"Well then, how about an eatign contest?" She asked, then added, "And don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old."

Naruto thought it over, "And what do i get if i win?"

This caused a moment of pause for the girl, before she smiled evily, one that naruto knew promised pain.

"Well, i'll let you meet my pets, and if i win, you have to pay for all of my dango"

Naruto smirked, he had never lost an eating contest before, Choji had challeneged him once, and the thought had never crossed his mind again.

"Alright, lets do this"

So the eating contest began, both contestants eating as much as the could, as fast as they could. After half an hour, both were feeling sick but refused to relent. Finally, after two hundred and fifty sticks, Anko caved in.

"Alright, alright, you win brat, have mercy," She said, panting from eating so fast, "Kami have mercy on yoru mothers waller with how much you can eat."

Naruto grinned his foxy grin, and pulled anko out of the shop faster than what was thought possible.

"Now you have to show me your friends, you promised, so show me, please"

Anko finally jerked her arm out of his grip and sighed.

"Ok, but don't come crying to me if they freak you out..." With that, she triled off and started forming hand seals.

"What are you-"

"SUMMONING JUTSU"

With a puff of smoke, a snake twice the size of a normal boa appeared, and flicked it's tounge out at the two.

"You called, missssstresssss Anko?" The snake asked.

"I lost a bet with this gaki next to me, I told him would introduce him to my "pets" if he won, so go introduce yourself," Anko explained.

"Oh, out of curiosssity, what wasss the bet?"

"He had to out eat me in dango"

The snake paused, a look of shock on it's face. Someone had out eaten her mistress in dango? She shook her head before heading over slithering over to the boy her mistress had pointed to earlier.

"Hello there, i am Sadako"

"I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you"

Anko was shocked, to say the least. This was the first time someone hadn't run from her snake summons, let along talk to them.

After about ten minutes, Anko sent Sadako back to the summon world, with a promise from Naruto to have her summoned again so they could talk.

"Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile," Anko mumbled as the smoke cleared, "Alright gaki, you got to meet my freinds, we even now."

"Thanks Anko-nee, i can't wait to talk to Sadako again, but i got to go home now, bye" Naruto yelled over his shoulder as he ran toward his house, leaving a stupified Anko in the clearing.

"Anko-nee... I like it," She said to herself, smiling as she headed back to the dango shop.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**And thats a wrap. I was going to put his first day of the acadmey in here, but i figured you guys had waited long enough so here you go :)**

**Now, on a more serious note, i would expect one chapter Thanksgiving week, but after that, i honestly don't know when i'll get another one out, It could be the day after christmas, it could be after the new year, i really don't know. I just wanted to let y'all know.**

**As usually, reviews are awesome, critisim is accepted. But i would prefer if you actually left a review, cause it helps me write faster when i know people appreciate my writing, and i want to offer thanks to those that have review so far, you guys are awesome!**


	6. Important AN

**Hey readers,**

**As much as it pains me to say this... I'm putting Curse of the Ruby Dragon up for adoption. As of right now I just don't have the inspiration to do a multichapter story, to be completely honest, even my drabbles are suffering. **

**I want to apologize to everybody that has reviewed and set up alerts for this story, I just lost my inspiration for all things naruto, even my naruto-centric drabbles are sitting unfinished.  
><strong>

**So, if anyone would like to adopt this story, just shoot me a message. I only ask that you have an actual interest in writing this story, and if at all possible, keep the name please. As of right now it's first come, first serve, just so everybody is clear. If somebody adopts this, I'll post the new authors name and leave it up for two days tops, then I'm deleting the whole story.  
><strong>

**Razor0603  
><strong>


End file.
